


You are my Best Friend

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After Second Movie, Everyone else totally sees the tension, Hookfang is a sassy queen, M/M, Slow Burn, Snotlout is oblivious, They both start falling for each other, Tufflout, Tuffnut is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: After Ruffnut leaves to the Northern Markets with Belch. Tuffnut finds himself alone, while Snotlout just can't understand why he wants to be around the twin.





	1. Chapter 1

"Snotlout!" Gobbers voice rang out right before a hooked hand smacked a piece of metal. Startling Snotlout back awake as he cried out in fear, forgetting briefly where he was. 

Seeing the familiarity of the forge though, his cry quickly turned into a groan as he crossed his arms meeting Gobbers gaze. "What? Can't a viking get a little shut eye around here?" He complained. 

"Not when you are working with me, boyo. Perhaps you would like to work on the next shipment of maces needed instead of the meager, sharpen these axes job I have going for ya." Gobber responded. Turning away from the Jorgenson as he went back to what Snotlout assumed was forging some new maces. 

For a months now, Snotlout had taken over Hiccups old job in the forge. Working as a second hand to Gobber. He had been promised the 'Official Weapon Tester Position' but that was clearly not the case. In fact the other Riders had a good laugh as even his father piped in and agreed that it would teach him some humility. 

If Snotlout's life was a fable this chapter would be called the dark years. Still mumbling he still went back to work as he focused on sharpening the blade. Trying to ignore Gobbers off-key singing as he silently cursed Hiccup's name. As they were nearing being finished however Gobber piped up with something that actually caught his interest. 

"-ading off with her cousin Lars to the Northern Markets. With that Zippleback with her, I bet she'll come back with more gold then she could carry!" Gobber boasted with a laugh. 

"Uh who? What's going on?" Snotlout cut in having missed the beginning of whatever Gobber was speaking about. 

"Ruffnut. She is trying to become a Trader of all things and for a few weeks she'll be training with her Cousin Lars on the business." He explained. Snotlout blinked in surprise at this. Of course he knew that both the twins were planning on trying different avenues for professions, something that their family had been harping on them about, both had been adamant on saying that they were Dragon Riders and that was what they would stay. Although now apparently it seemed that Ruffnut was going to try being a merchant?

"Uh when did she leave?" He asked.

"Just this morning; well done!" Gobber said before quickly switching into something else as he noticed Snotlout for once actually finish his work. Looking down Snotlout hadn't even noticed he was on the last sword. Grinning he set it aside, feeling mighty pleased with himself as he stood. 

"This mean I can go?" He questioned. 

"Gah, yes! Get more work done without having to deal with your moping anyway." Gobber complained although he still had a small smirk. Excited Snotlout turned to leave as he practically raced out of the Forge.   
It wasn't dusk yet and the sun was still decently in the sky which left him a good four hours to actually have some fun for once. Usually he would go straight to Hookfang and the two would go flying together but today he actually veered off course as he remembered the conversation he was just having with Gobber. He was actually kind of curious about why Ruff chose to do that and he figured Tuffnut would be the best one to ask. 

After all, he still was gearing for Ruffnuts love and her suddenly up and leaving was quite a shock for him. He thought they were finally getting somewhere!

With those indignant thoughts he found himself in front of the Nuts house. It was further back on the island and looked like it needed its fair share of repairs. With cracks lining the walls and even a few smashed windows. The chicken coop behind the house actually giving a kind of unpleasant odor. Come to think of it. Snotlout had never really visited the twins at their house and at this moment, he kind of wished he still hadn't.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, a squeal sounded from behind him. Turning he came face to what appeared to be a very angry boar. The animal stomping on the ground as it glared at what it deemed an unwelcome trespasser. "Uh... nice boar." Snotlout mumbled trying to calm the animal as he held out his hands, trying to make himself less threatening. The boar however just stomped the ground again, shaking its burly head as it gave a loud snort. 

Then with a roar the animal started to rush Snotlout. Screaming out in terror, Snotlout went to move out of the way but before he could he was suddenly pushed to the side as something shot out from behind him. Not suspecting it he fell back on his ass but at least now he could identify Tuff as the twin rode on the Boars back, laughing and giggling as the beast tried to buck him off. 

Just as Snotlout was starting to get concerned, the boar finally started to calm as Tuffnut finally jumped off. "Next time. Lets do that in the boar pit okay Bjorn. Also! Good pig telling us when theres strange men at the house." Tuffnuts voice rang out as he petted the boar behind the ears. The once angry animal just snorted as it sniffed at the twins hair, Tuffnut without a helmet, before it started to trot off. 

Standing up Tuffnut brushed himself off before crawling up the steps and standing next to Snotlout. His eyes alight with amusement as he looked down at him. Realizing that Snotlout still hadn't gotten back up, he cursed before scrambling to his feet. "Why is there an angry boar guarding your house?" He scoffed already angry at what just happened. 

"Why not?" Tuff responded. The retort Snotlout had was lost in the absurdity of that so instead he just threw his hands up, thinking of many reasons why not to have a boar guarding your house. Visitors being maimed being one of them. Before he could though Tuff beat him too it. 

"You need something? Not to cut off your imminent rant but none of you have ever come to our house before. Unless its overhead, on dragon and you are yelling at us to get Barf and Belch cause Svens sheep got out again." Tuff explained, "Although still, its not usually you." He added looking at Snotlout warily. 

Ignoring it though Snotlout shrugged, "I heard Ruff left and I just came to find out why. I thought you two weren't gonna go through with your tribes demands?" He said jumping right into it. Tuff looked surprised for a moment before he just shrugged, his whole body moving with the effort. Instead of answering though he just gestured Snotlout to follow him inside. Although Snotlout really didn't want to know what the interior looked like, he still followed. 

"We weren't initially but Mom convinced Ruff to trail along with Lars. She said she actually enjoyed it so... yeah she's gonna try to be a Merchant or whatever." Tuff said, voice a little detached when he said it. He didn't exactly sound pleased by his sisters decision but it was obvious he was at least trying to be supportive. "They wouldn't let me go with her either." He added at the end. 

Glancing around the surprisingly tidy inside, he listened to Tuffs explanation and couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He was mostly sad that he wouldn't be able to recite his newest poem to her, while Tuff was upset cause he already missed his sister. "Two weeks?"

"Or more. Depends on how it all goes." Tuff responded with a sigh as he went and sat down in the center of the floor. "What am I even gonna do while she's gone? She took Barf and Belch so I don't even have that." He complained. 

Snotlout pursed his lips before going and sitting next to him. Whatever he was planning on saying in comfort though was lost as he actually smelt the twin. Now usually they smelt like a mixture of BO, Zippleback gas and cheese. A disgusting scent but they were always proud of it. Today though, today he smelt like, "Why do you smell like freshly baked sugar cookies?" He asked. 

Tuffnut looked surprised as he spared a glance at Snotlout. Snotlout was actually surprised to see the twins face redden as he averted his gaze and mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Snotlout shot back leaning in closer to hear.

"My mom made both Ruffnut and me bathe in this special oil she made. She said she didn't want us smelling like a dead rat so she's making Ruff and me bathe more often. Except it has always been me. Ruff always somehow finds a way to avoid it while I walk right into it." Tuffnut huffed crossing his arms. 

Snotlout grinned finding Tuffs distress amusing, "I think its an improvement. Might actually want to hang around you more now that I don't gag everytime I'm downwind." 

"Haha..." Came Tuffnuts response as he kicked at Snotlouts boat. "Speaking of hanging out though. Do you wanna hang out?" Tuffnut asked offhandedly. 

"I really just wanted to know why Ruff left. Was gonna go take Hookfang for a flight. He's been restless." Snotlout responded, moving to get up as he was reminded of his original goal. He was still looking at Tuff however as he caught a flash of hurt cross over his face before the twin quickly covered it up with a half smile. 

"Yeah okay, I get it. Maybe later?" He asked. 

Snotlout frowned, Tuffnut sounded almost desperate and what was with the hurt look he gave him. It wasn't like they hanged out all the time so why did he suddenly want too today. Feeling wary he just shrugged, "I'm a busy dude." Was his response as he turned to leave. 

If Tuff was trying to pull him into a prank he wasn't falling for it. Tuff didn't say anything as he left the house either so Snotlout just assumed he realized that Snotlout was too good to be tricked. 

Now to go flying.


	2. Return of Scauldy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not really proud of this chapter but meh, its written.

"Then he gave me this hurt look. Like I had just kicked his chicken. Actually, no that would be a furious look." 

Grrmph

"Yeah, you get it hooky. You get me." Snotlout said pleased as he just relayed the day's events to the uninterested dragon. As they dived down over the sea though Snotlout just couldn't get Tuffnut off of his mind. 

"What if it wasn't a prank though." 

If a dragon could sigh that would have been the sound Hookfang made as he looked back up at Snotlout. He loved his human rider but that did not mean he didn't find him annoying at times. Most of the time.

"Hooky. Do you think I did the r- whoa!" Snotlout broke off as his dragon suddenly turned to head back to Berk. He was not gonna listen to this anymore. If Snotlout was so upset about earlier then Hookfang figured he should simply go see the human. Even if it was a prank Hookfang knew at least he would get a little laugh out of it.

So flying and ignoring his shouts he headed towards where he knew the twin siblings lived. Instead of going towards the door he simply hanged off of the building's side looking in the windows to see if he could spot him. Finally, he came across a window and actually face to face with the twin in question. The window open and Tuffnut watching them both with a grin as he petted his chicken.

"Hookfang! What is wrong with you why did... oh.. oh hi Tuff." Snotlout said finally noticed the twin and where they were at.

"Oh hey," Tuff responded in amusement. Reaching out and petting Hookfang under the chin. Causing the dragon to tilt its head happily. Snotlout watched him for a moment really taking him in. Mostly cause Tuff currently didn't have his tunic off. He still had his pants but still...

However, as he responded he actually had stepped back grabbing the garment in question and pulling it back on. "Didn't expect a dragon to suddenly poke its head through the window." He said sheepishly. For Tuffs part he did seem somewhat embarrassed at being caught practically half naked. 

Before Snotlout could react, the twin suddenly leaped out of the window and crawled onto the saddle next to Snotlout. His arms wrapping around him as his helmet clanked against Snotlout, "So where are we going?" Tuffnut questioned. 

"I'm not taking you anywhere!" Snotlout went to interrupt. Only for Tuff to reach out and grab Hookfangs horns causing the dragon to leap off of the house finally as they flew into the air. 

"Okay, I have a place we could go." He suggested. 

\---

The sun was just setting as Hookfang settled down on a small island close to Berk. Snotlout remembered it but didn't see anything important about it. Still, he hopped off of Hookfang as Tuffnut leaped off immediately climbing up a rock and sitting on top of it. Hookfang going towards the water's edge leaving the two alone. Shaking his head, Snotlout instead focused on Tuff who was smiling down at him. 

"Okay, whatever prank you are planning just get on with it." Snotlout stated crossing his arms, looking away. 

When nothing happened however he looked back up at Tuff finding the twin looking down at him with amusement. "Do you want me to prank you?" He asked teasingly. 

"NO!" 

"Are you sure. I think you want me too. I mean not against the idea. Although does it count as a prank if you want it?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PRANK ME!" 

"I could throw something together. I've worked with less before..."

"TUFF!" 

"Would you prefer being drenched or something to do wi- Oof" Tuff started before being interrupted as Snotlout leaped at him. As the two rolled and grappled on the ground, Snotlout managed to pin the twin only for him to kick him hard in the shin causing him to yelp and let go. Thus another wrestling match ensued. 

Finally, however, it stopped as Tuff burst out laughing his grip on Snotlout lessening causing the Jorgenson to do the same. The way they ended up was a weird tangle of limbs. Snotlout again on top although Tuffnut had his leg and almost half of his body free but somehow still wrapped around him. Along the way, Snotlout had lost his helmet while Tuff's was only half hanging on. 

Snotlout was the first to recover from his laughing fit but he didn't move to let go of the other yet. Oddly transfixed as he watched Tuff laugh in the fading light. Eventually, though Tuff recovered and kicked him off as he scrambled back up the rock, fixing his helmet while doing so. Broken out of his own transfix, Snotlout smirked as he grabbed his own. 

"I totally won." He boasted. 

"Nah, let you win," Tuff responded back. 

"What! No, you didn't." 

"How do you know?" Once again Snotlout was left speechless but this time he just huffed before walking up and sitting next to the infuriating twin. 

"Shut up, Tuff." He mumbled getting a cackle from the other. 

Soon the sounds between them died down that was until Snotlout noticed something moving in the water. A familiar something that immediately had him searching for Hookfang as he called out, "Scauldron!!" Leaping off the rock he saw Hookfang who was looking around warily. He was almost at his dragon when he decided to look back, figuring the twin would be right behind him. Yet when he looked Tuff was still on the rock, seemingly having not moved an inch. 

"Are you serious!" Snotlout complained going to run back towards him but freezing as the Scauldron rose out of the water. Certain that Tuff was about to be boiled alive, he froze waiting for the initial hit. 

Instead of the watery death, he expected though, to his surprise the dragon actually leaned down and nuzzled against Tuff letting out a growl of hello. Now, this... this just didn't make sense. 

"Mind filling me in?" Snotlout demanded only to yelp as the Scauldron suddenly turned towards him. Rearing its head threateningly and looking like it was about to fire. Screaming, Snotlout quickly leaped behind a rock, just in time as a large jet stream of water smashed into the spot he last was. 

"Whoa, Scaldy! Calm down its a friend. You want a fish? I brought you a fish." Tuffs voice rang out. Sparing a glance, Snotlout looked out as Tuff levelled a small trout in front of the dragon. Where he got the fish only Odin knew. Throwing it for the dragon the Scauldron looked pleased but no less wary as it gave one final nuzzle for Tuff before turning to swim away. 

Snotlout didn't come out of cover till he was certain it was gone. And when he did he gave the most incredulous look at Tuff, that he could muster. "Were you trying to get me boiled alive?" He demanded. 

"Maybe." Came the flippant reply.


	3. Peeping and Drinking

After the Scauldy incident things seemed to calm down as once more the two were on Hookfang and flying back to Berk. Apparently, Ruffnut would go out and feed Scauldy and considering they have the same dragon, Tuffnut always went along. Still, it was clear that Tuff went today just to mess with Snotlout. He was still chuckling about it when they finally made it to the shores, the two leaping off of Hookfang as the dragon went hunting. 

"I'm so gonna get you back and there is gonna be repercussions! Repercussions!" Snotlout exclaimed. 

"Looking forward to it," Tuff said cheekily before elbowing Snotlout grinning as he took the lead in their little walk. Snotlout quickening his pace to keep up with the taller boy. 

Eventually, they walked out in front of the chief's hut. Something which confused Snotlout greatly at first, that was until he saw Tuff heading to the window. Sneakily he might add. "What are you doing?" he asked falling in step with him regardless. 

"Gonna steal some more of that Honey Mead, Hiccstrid got for their wedding. Astrid most likely on a midnight flight and.." He broke off as he looked inside the window, ".. Toothless isn't there. And without Toothless.."

"No Hiccup." Snotlout agreed with a grin completely on board with this plan. 

"Exactement, mon ami." 

Lifting up the window sill, Tuff rolled inside of the hut. Turning to help Snotlout inside before moving quickly through the hut. Surprisingly quiet as he started to rummage through stuff. Clearly taking more than the mead which was his original plan. Snotlout didn't care though and turning he started to pick up his own stuff.

Soon they had Mead, clothing, trinkets and even one of Hiccups many equipment plans. Tuffnut said, 'just to mess with him.' They were just about to leave when they heard the familiar descent of Toothless returning. "Uh oh." Tuff murmured before quickly grabbing Snotlouts hand and leading them to a back area of the hut. Ducking under cover of some pelts just as the door opened. 

"Yeah I know bud, we'll get it next time though." Hiccups voice rang out followed by a warble from Toothless as the familiar clink of them echoed through the hut. Tuff remained still as he watched them, glancing around to see where the best escape route would be. Noticing the closest window he knew he would have to wait till Hiccup either went to his room or downstairs. He was just about to tell Snotlout that when he felt the other lean into him. No doubt trying to stay more out of sight. 

Still... the feel of the other's breath actually caused the trickster twin to falter. Shaking his head though he chose to ignore it. For once looking serious as he turned his attention back to Hiccup. He was just about looking like he was going to head upstairs when the door of the hut opened again revealing Astrid, "Oh for thors sake." Snotlout whispered. 

Thankfully drowned out by Astrid's voice so that Toothless didn't hear him. "And where were you?" Astrid asked no doubt directed at Hiccup. 

"Toothless and I was practicing solo gliding. Would have asked for you to come along but thought you were busy?" Hiccup said sounding unsure before he yelped no doubt being punched by Astrid. 

"Was just teasing." She assured. A sigh of relief sounding from Hiccup causing Tuff to grin as he turned towards Snotlout, miming a whipping motion. However, this was soon interrupted as the sound of kissing started instead. Causing both of them to turn back only to see Astrid pinning Hiccup against the wall as she kissed him quite provocatively. 

Toothless shaking his head as the dragon went up to its area to sleep. Meanwhile, the two accidental peeping toms watched with varying degrees of emotion as the scene got a little too heated. 'Please just go to your room,' Tuff found himself silently begging. Thanking Loki when it seemed they were about to do just that. 

Knowing the time to move was now he quickly turned and smacked Snotlout out of his daze as he gestured towards the window. Taking the lead as he headed towards it. The two still distracted as they crawled up the stairs. A moan escaping one of them, it sounded high-pitched but he couldn't say if it was Hiccup or Astrid and he found he really didn't want to know. Making it to the window, he helped lift Snotlout out considering he was shorter. Before leaping out himself, not even bothering to shut the door. 

Scrambling away from the house, both boys didn't breathe clearly till they were practically in Sven's field. The first one to break being Snotlout, "Oh my thor," he complained collapsing on the ground face still red. Tuffnut didn't feel much better but now that it was over he found his disgust slowly turning into amusement. Especially at Snotlout's traumatized look. 

"Oh, Hiccup~" Tuff teased immediately doubling over in pain as Snotlout kicked at him. He was used to worse though so he just ended up cackling much to Snotlout's disdain. Rolling his eyes though Snotlout huffed as he shook his head. 

"I will never be able to get that image out of my mind." He complained staring up at the stars. Tuff pursed his lips as he watched the other male before shrugging. 

"Agree not to speak of it again, Lout?" He suggested getting a nod in reply. 

Falling into silence, Tuff couldn't be still for long as instead, he started to look through the loot he got. Grabbing the honey mead and pulling off the cork, waving it above Snotlouts face, "I know something that would make you feel better." He assured with a grin. He giggled as Snotlout quickly lunged for it and took a long drink of it. Only wincing at the end but at least he was smiling again. 

"Mm, remind me to have this at my wedding." He commented handing it to Tuff who also took a long drink. 

"Well, that's if you get married," Tuff responded. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Another drink.

An answering shrug as Tuff took it back, "No girl wants to be with you," he said before taking a drink, the mead already almost empty. 

"Untrue, sis likes me." Snotlout responded voice a bit slurred. 

"No, she doesn't." 

"She can't resist me." 

"Pretty sure she can." 

"Just wait, soon I'll have her falling over me like a lovesi- OW!" Snotlout broke off as Tuffnut suddenly punched him. About to complain when Tuff shoved him down, crawling on top of him and glaring down at him. His grey eyes surprisingly angry as he hissed out his response. 

"Ruffnut doesn't like you. Or at least she doesn't love you. She likes the attention yes but all this is going to do is hurt you both. Cause you don't love her." Tuff spat. Against better judgement though, Snotlout felt the need to retort. 

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it is! Just...." Tuff actually broke down at this point. Not crying but the rage seemed to melt from his face as instead he just found himself looking away, "Don't hurt her.." Tuff said quietly. 

Snotlout didn't know what to say at this point and this time he stayed silent, instead just looking up at the other twin. Surprised to see how much this all was affecting him. "I..." He started but didn't get to say much as Tuff suddenly stood. Crawling off of him and getting to his feet. 

"It's late. Should go home..." Tuff said refusing to look at Snotlout as he just turned to leave. 

"Tuff..." Snotlout started but by then the Twin was already gone.


	4. Tuffy

Snotlout didn't see Tuffnut at all the next day. Or in fact the day after that. He tried not to think about it. Even when he went up to eat with the gang and he didn't show. Something even Hiccup commented on. But besides that nobody seemed to care.

However soon talk about Heather and Dagur visiting distracted even Snotlout. Heather. This was a good opportunity. As far as he knew she still wasn't with anyone so Snotlout was a perfect choice. Grinning, he stood up, forgetting Tuffnut as he went back to his hut. Tomorrow, he would woo Heather into loving him.

\---------

Come tomorrow, Snotlout was waiting with the other riders. Eyes to the sky as he waited for the familair forms of the two berserkers. Toothless and Stormfly were playing near by while Hiccup and Astrid lay cuddled together. Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug, not like the dragon needed it. Meanwhile Snotlout was leaning on Hookfang, the red dragon sleeping peacefully.

Snotlout was almost completely relaxed when finally they heard it. The telltale clicking of the triple stike as well as a flash of silver which revealed the Razorwhip. Quickly scrambling to his feet Snotlout grinned as the other riders showed up. "Brother!" Dagur announced once he was close enough.

Leaping off of Sleuther as he quickly pulled Hiccup into a tight hug. "Ahaha Dagur always great to see you," Hiccup commented with his usual amount of sass. Promoting Dagur to let him go. 

"Heather it is great to see you again." Fishlegs soft voice sounded. Before Heather could respond though, Snotlout suddenly pushed between them. 

"Hey Heather babe. I missed you. Should come around more often. My hut is always open for you." Snotlout stated. 

To know ones surprise, Heather just looked unamused before just smiling at Fishlegs. "Its great to see you as well." She said with a soft smile before she ignored them both and walked over to Astrid. 

Snotlout was about to attempt again when the two girls suddenly announced that they were going on a flight. Soon they both left and the boys left over just headed towards the grand hall. "Seem to have way more dragons here then last time I saw you." Dagur commented. Prompting Hiccup to get in a long speel about his dragon utopia. 

Snotlout likewise, just ignored it. Bored and annoyed, his thoughts going back to Heather. Or at least, they were supposed too. Right up until he saw a loose chicken walking around. Reminding him of a certain twin instead. And it was as if the thought of him suddenly caused him to manifest as a familiar helmet poked around the corner. 

Snotlout forgetting how they left it immediately turned to go greet Tuff. Only to falter as Eret of all people walked out. 

Laughing. 

Laughing with Tuff. Touching him on the shoulder as well which for some reason aggravated Snotlout. He didn't even notice how angry he must have looked till he reached them. "Hey, where were you?" Snotlout demanded. As if he had a right to know. 

Both of them seemed surprise by his sudden outburst. Each with varying degrees of reaction. "Fishing." Tuffnut finally responded with a shrug. 

"If you can call it that. I've never been on a fishing trip with half as many explosions as what you caused." Eret scoffed causing Tuff to break into his familiar cackle. 

"If my sis was here, I assure you, it would have been much worse." Tuff shot back. 

"Oh I have no doubts." Eret responded with a grin. 

Snotlout just watched the exchange however, his eyes widening. Especially when he noticed how close the two seemed to have gotten. He didn't know why that upset him right up until, "Perhaps a drink is in order, Tuffy?" 

The world narrowed into that one word. The nickname. The nickname only he called Tuffnut. His nickname. "No, there will be no drinking." And no calling my best friend by my nickname! Snotlout thought in his head. 

"What why?" Tuffnut responded this time. Snotlout stammered for a moment before finally deciding on a lie. 

"Cause... Hiccup... wanted us to go out scouting together. Yeah a scouting mission. Dagur and Heather just arrived here. He wants to make sure neither were followed." Snotlout said. Spouting out one of his better crafted lies. 

Must have sounded plausible cause Tuff just groaned becoming his usual dramatic self. "That weak chinned Tyrant." He muttered before sighing. 

"Maybe another day?" He then suggested turning towards Eret. The other viking just shrugged, "Sounds good." He said but he gave a curious look at Snotlout. Studying him before glancing once more at Tuff. 

"Well best to leave you to it." He finally said turning and leaving the two alone. Once he walked away however, the stillness between them became more awkward.

"Am I riding with you then or does H expect me to go train a new dragon?" Tuff asked, mildly amused. 

"Uh me." Snotlout responded shaking his head to try to clear it before turning to call Hookfang. 

\-------

Once in the air, Snotlout felt a bit more relieved. Able to catch his breath. Despite the weight arms wrapped around his torso and the occasional comment. It was always freeing to be up in the air. "Ah.. I needed this." Snotlout commented. 

"It is pretty nice out. Hope my sister is flying Barf and Belch enough..." Tuff commented, voice going a bit distant as he looked north. Where his sister should be. A hand coming up to rest on his dragontooth necklace. 

"I'm sure she is." Snotlout responded to put the other at ease. He stiffened however when Tuff suddenly leaned up against his back. So his whole body was resting on him. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Snotlout stammered. 

"Tired. Gonna take a nap." Tuff responded easily. And it was as if he could just summon sleep cause a few seconds later a gentle snore sounded from him. Normally this would be where he knocks the other into the water and laughs at his expense. But today, he didn't. In fact he shifted Hookfang so he was flying more smoothly on the thermals. 

"Rrarg?" Hookfang commented. One eye looking up at him. Almost teasingly but also a bit of a question. 

"What?" 

A head nod towards Tuff who at that moment nuzzled more into the furs Snotlout was wearing. That one movement causing his heart to skip a beat. 

Hookfang however just chuckled shaking his head as it looked forward. "What? What's so funny?" Snotlout demanded annoyed. Before he could react however Hookfang suddenly dived down. Forcing Snotlout to grab onto him quickly only to feel the other rider slipping. 

"Hookfang!" He cried out turning and grabbing onto Tuff who was clearly waking if his grunt was any indication. It was too late however, as Snotlout grabbed onto him. The other boy also lost hold and ended up dragging them both off the dragon. Before he could even scream though they seemed to land in something soft. 

Hay. 

Scrambling up, Snotlout watched as Hookfang landed. Turning to look at him as rider and dragon had a stare off. "Hookfang what in Loki's name was that?" Snotlout huffed. Attempting to get up from the pile only to lose his footing almost falling out. He would have if it wasnt for Tuff suddenly reaching out and grabbing his arm. Righting him up. 

Besides still looking a bit glossy eyed, Tuff was smirking. "Your dragon loki'd us." He teased. Also attempting to get up only to trip as well. This time falling right into Snotlout. The both of them falling out of the wagon and landing hard on the ground. 

Tuff taking the landing first and Snotlout landing on top of him. Tuff just burst out laughing about it but Snotlout was distracted. Staring down at Tuff. The others body squished beneath him. The way his cheeks flushed a little when he laughed. That dorky grin. That...

Oh thor. 

Scrambling away from Tuff, Snotlouts eyes were wide. "Whoa is there something on my face?" Tuff asked suprised at the sudden departure. 

Snotlout however was pacing. Or at least moving away from Tuff so the other couldn't see. The current predicmant that was forming. 'What why? How is this. I like him? I can't... I can't like him.' Snotlout monologued to himself. He kept internally freaking out until he heard Tuff talk again a bit detached. 

"Did I do something?" He asked. Sounding honestly worried, going as far as biting his lip. Snotlout couldn't look long at him without his face turning red. Which seemed to be a mistake as Hookfang just watched him judgingly. Nodding his head towards Tuff as if telling him to go get him. 

"I think I know where we are. Could probally fins my way back home if you need some time?" Tuff offered, getting to his feet. Looking about ready to leave. 

"Tuff wait." Snotlout called. Tuff did stop turning to look at him again. Wary. A look Snotlout didnt exactly like to see on him. 

Opening and closing his mouth though, Snotlout found he couldn't say it. He still didn't understand what it meant. So instead he focused on something else, "Eret called you Tuffy." He accused. 

This honestly took Tuff by surprise, "Yeah, so?" 

"That's... my name... for you." Snotlout stated. Biting his lip feeling stupid for even saying it. 

Tuff was honestly hard to read as he waited for the twin to respond. "Why is it so important to you?" He asked. 

"It just is! It's my name for you. My special name for my best friend. Yout my Tuffy, no one elses." He said stomping his feet for emphasis. After his little spazz though he took a deep breath before looking up at Tuff. 

He didn't expect the other so close, his eyes searching his. "Your tuffy hm?" He asked. "Did I understand that right?" He inquired causing Snotlout to gulp as he took a step back. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Me neither." 

Silence between them. Rare especially with these two but awkward times call for awkward measures. 

"We should head back."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hookfang then heaves a sigh and demands the two to kiss. 
> 
> Jk jk. Not yet


End file.
